Toxic Love
by Jatito Matsuno
Summary: La vida como la conocemos había terminado, ahora cada persona o criatura que haya sobrevivido debía permanecer con una máscara de gas puesta para evitar morir. Poseidón quería terminar con ese infierno en su océano, pero entonces un pequeño tritón apareció en su vida. (One shot KaraTodo para el concurso de la página "Todomatsu Girls" por el mes de Totty)


A lo lejos se podía ver a un joven tritón de cola rosada, que poseía una mascara de gas para poder respirar, nadando hacia la superficie.

Sacó únicamente la mitad superior de su cuerpo para así quedar recargado en una roca, observando la nada a su alrededor. Después de todo...no había nada que mirar.

No había olas, no había sol. Sólo neblina y aire contaminado que dejaban una vista gris y vacía alrededor suyo.

Se recostó quedando apoyando la cabeza en su brazo. Y dejando escapar un suspiro cerró sus ojos.

—¡ _Hey_ , Todomatsu! —esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provocando que se dejara hundir de nuevo para buscar con la mirada a quien le había hablado—¿qué haces ahí?

A pesar de no poder ver esa mitad de su rostro por la mascarilla, notó que le había sonreído, así que le devolvió el gesto antes de responder.

—Me gusta asomarme de vez en cuando.

—Sabes que no encontrarás una vista diferente a la de aquí, por más que nades todos los días hasta la superficie ¿verdad?—le respondió acercándose a él.

—Lo sé, pero aún así...—pronunció posando su vista hacia arriba.

— _Come on,_ Totty~ prometí que encontraría la forma de regresarnos a la normalidad. Aún falta para eso pero...—lo tomó de la mano acercándola a su propio pecho—yo no rompo mis promesas.

—...¿Ah sí?—le respondió levantando una ceja en un tono sarcástico, sacándole una risilla al otro.

 _—¡Yes!_ —exclamó con firmeza para dar énfasis—pero ven, acompáñame.

Dijo finalmente tomando a Todomatsu de la muñeca para llevarlo consigo.

El mar no era distinto a la superficie, era muy difícil sobrevivir en esas condiciones.

Todo comenzó años atrás en donde se desató una guerra, la cual dejó como resultado el fin de la humanidad.

O eso es lo que sentían quienes habían logrado salvarse, ya que casi todo había quedado destruido. Miles de especies dejaron de existir, y la tierra quedó contaminada.

Unas terribles condiciones, que provocaron a los pocos que seguían subsistiendo mantenerse eternamente con una mascarilla.

Toda persona o criatura debía utilizarla sin tener permitido quitársela a menos que quisieran morir, ya que con ellas evitaban respirar lo tóxico del ambiente que había quedado a su alrededor.

Y claro, en el mar no era diferente, sólo que ahí lideraba el dios Poseidón. Quien también se vio obligado a utilizar la mascara de gas al perder la mayoría de su poder y volverse mortal.

Había perdido en esa guerra contra su hermano mayor; Zeus. Quien quería hacerse con el poder de todo. Y ahora esperaba sólo a que Karamatsu muriera de alguna u otra forma para poder "tomar su lugar".

Pero de eso ya habían pasado muchos años, y Karamatsu ha estado buscando la forma todo ese tiempo de devolver la calidad de vida a su reino.

Le rompía el corazón ver como se había vuelto imposible el que naciera una nueva vida. Y siempre terminaba siendo testigo de las muertes de los que para él, eran un nuevo corazón sin culpa que la vida en esos momentos no le había permitido latir.

Eran pocas las excepciones, que con el tiempo disminuyeron volviéndose nulos los nacimientos en ese mundo post apocalíptico.

Pero entonces milagrosamente hubo uno más.

Karamatsu encontró un pequeño tritón, al cual enseguida le brindó su cuidado. Después de todo nunca encontró a quienes habían sido sus padres, su nacimiento se había convertido en un misterio para él, ya que lo había encontrado con una mascarilla ya puesta.

Le llamó; Todomatsu.

Lo vio crecer, técnicamente se había convertido en su compañía.

Pero un día alguien más entró en su camino...sin esperarle ni verle venir, pero ahí estaba;

Totoko.

Llevaban un tiempo teniendo una relación, tiempo que antes utilizaba para pasarlo con Todomatsu.

Su distanciamiento se fue notando con el avance de los días. Aunque claro, no era intencional por parte de Karamatsu, pero él notaba que el joven tritón comenzaba de a poco a mantener su distancia.

El oji-azul pensó era porque Totoko y Todomatsu no se llevaban bien. Lo cual era cierto, no tenían una buena relación, la cual era evidente desde que se habían conocido.

La relación entre el tritón y la sirena siempre se mantuvo tensa pero estable, a excepción de un día en el que las cosas se volvieron turbias.

Karamatsu estaba en compañía de Totoko, estuvieron paseando un rato juntos nadando por los alrededores de la zona por donde vivía Karamatsu mientras platicaban trivialmente. Sólo que Totoko vio un brillo que le llamó la atención.

Entraron a un pasillo rocoso, en donde al final reposaba una enorme y bonita concha adornada con perlas alrededor. Totoko quedó deslumbrada y la abrió ignorando la voz de Karamatsu que pedía se fueran de ahí.

Ella invitó al mayor a que se sentara junto a ella y al poco tiempo quedaron recostados y abrazados ahí.

Lo que la sirena no sabía es que ese lugar se lo había dado Karamatsu a Todomatsu, el cual llegó y enfureció al encontrarlos a ambos ahí.

La sirena y el tritón comenzaron a lanzarse insultos al aire sin importarles la presencia de Karamatsu en medio de ellos, sólo que al final Totoko terminó por decirle a Poseidón que lo mejor sería si se alejara de Todomatsu.

Cosa que el tritón aceptó enseguida en un arranque de furia, diciéndole a Karamatsu que debería hacerlo de verdad. Y terminó echando a la pareja de ahí ignorando al mayor que le llamaba desde afuera.

...

Avanzaron unos días y Karamatsu no sabía nada de Todomatsu, el menor había cumplido su palabra de alejarse. Y muy a pesar de que vivieran técnicamente al lado Poseidón no se atrevía a ir con el otro, suponiendo que no lo recibiría.

Y por si fuera poco, el cumpleaños del tritón estaba muy cerca. Cuando Poseidón lo había encontrado en el pasado claramente no era el día de su nacimiento, pero al no saber exactamente cuando había sido, decidió celebrarlo cada que se cumplía un año de ese día.

Se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea, y llevarla a cabo en el cumpleaños de Todomatsu sería lo mejor. Así que llegada la fecha, se decidió a buscarle.

* * *

—¿Todomatsu...?—pronunció avanzando entre el pasillo rocoso sin recibir respuesta, para finalmente llegar a la zona en la que yacía la enorme y bonita concha que el oji rosa veía como cama y escondite.

Estaba cerrada así que Karamatsu nadó lentamente hacia ella, comenzando a abrirla con cuidado para buscar en el interior.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—la voz del menor tras Karamatsu le tomó por sorpresa, y dio un brinco mientras dejaba caer la parte superior de la concha.

—¡Totty!—El mayor estaba decidido en lanzarse a abrazarlo, cosa que el otro esquivó. Provocando que Karamatsu se chocara contra las partes rocosas que estaban tras el tritón—¡Ahk!

—¿Por qué viniste, Karamatsu?—el mayor se giró sobando su cuello.

—...F-Feliz cumpleaños Totty—éste hizo una mueca que Karamatsu no supo descifrar.

—Te acordaste, qué sorpresa.

—No me olvidaría de este día—el menor se cruzó de brazos.

—Es irónico que lo digas, pues te olvidaste de mí todo este tiempo.

—P-Pero ¡me dijiste que no te buscara...!

—¡Me refiero desde antes de eso!

Hubo una pequeña pausa que pronto rompió Karamatsu.

 _—I'm sorry_ Totty...déjame compensarlo—dijo tomándolo por los hombros, recibiendo un ruido por la boca de Todomatsu que no logró percibirse bien por culpa de la máscara. Pero que Karamatsu entendió encontrándolo divertido.

—¿Chasqueaste la lengua?—preguntó ladeando la cabeza sonriendo mientras fruncía las cejas— _¡Oh, so cute!_

Exclamó con énfasis estrechándolo contra sí.

—¡B-Basta Karamatsu! ¡Te recuerdo que sigo molesto contigo!—forcejeó liberandose

— _Okay,_ pero entonces ven conmigo. Te mostraré un lugar que te hará olvidarte de esa molestia—respondió extendiendo su mano, la cual Todomatsu observó con duda.

—¿Sólo nosotros dos...?

—Sólo nosotros dos.—el tritón sonrió bajo la mascarilla y tomó la mano de Karamatsu siguiéndole.

...

Ambos nadaron no muy lejos de donde estaban, acercándose a la superficie pero sin llegar hasta arriba. Era un lugar que parecía ser las partes bajas de una montaña o playa. La pared de rocas se veía muy irregular, y daba la sensación como si fuera a derrumbarse.

Razón por la que Todomatsu se apegó más a Poseidón, y no paraba de divisar a sus alrededores.

—¿E-Es aquí...?

—Yep, bueno...—calló un segundo separándose del oji rosa para quedar a un lado de una roca que parecía cubrir un agujero—en realidad es aquí.

Karamatsu señaló el lugar luego de retirar la roca, dejando ver en su interior un agujero en donde se resguardaba agua que se veía totalmente distinta a la que había alrededor.

Tenía un tono limpio y cristalino, pero no se salía del agujero ni se combinaba con la de afuera.

—...¿Qué es esto?—pronunció un sorprendido Todomatsu, quien no dejaba de ver estupefacto esa zona.

—Es mi secreto Totty, el poder que me queda es tan poco que me cuesta demasiado intentar algo más grande, pero...he logrado mantener esto así—se puso tras el menor tomándolo por los hombros, y acercándolo a el agujero—¿lo ves? Así es como lucía todo mi océano antes.

—Es...impresionante—Karamatsu veía a Todomatsu enternecido, feliz de que su tesoro le haya deslumbrado tanto como esperaba.

—¿Quieres tocar?

—¿Qué? ¿No lo ensuciaré?—el mayor negó con la cabeza y metió su propio brazo—¿ves?

El joven tritón observó la acción acercando su mano, tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie de esa agua. Era como estar frente a un lago sólo que en vez de estar en el piso estaba delante de él.

El agujero no era muy grande, tal vez sólo lo suficiente como para que tanto Karamatsu y Todomatsu metieran ligeramente los brazos, pero seguía siendo algo maravilloso para el menor.

Pronto metió la mano por completo, el agua ahí se sentía totalmente distinta. Era suave, limpia, no tenía comparación.

—¿Qué se siente tocar agua pura y cristalina?

—No lo puedo creer...

—Y...¡mira!—exclamó Poseidón sacando con ambas manos un poco de esa agua, podía pasársela a Todomatsu sin dificultad y no se combinaba con la contaminada de alrededor.

El oji rosa sostuvo el agua entre ambas manos aún con total asombro.

—Ahora suéltala—el tritón reaccionó con duda ante el comentario de Karamatsu, así que éste tomó del agujero un poco más y la soltó por encima de sus cabezas para mostrarle.

Levitaba como si se tratara de una burbuja, la cual Karamatsu dividía en varias partes con sus dedos y formaba figuras a su gusto estirando y oprimiendo la porción de agua.

Todomatsu no tardó nada en repetir sus acciones emocionado, estuvieron jugando así y riendo durante un rato hasta que regresaron el agua limpia a su lugar con la demás.

—Es increíble Karamatsu...—sus ojos le brillaban como nunca, después de todo al haber nacido después de toda esa ruina, él no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer aquello que Karamatsu sí.

—Aún no has visto la mejor parte—dicho esto metió su brazo a lo más profundo del agujero. Sacando de él una bonita flor rosa, cosa que el menor no había visto nunca con sus propios ojos.

—E-Esto es...—pronunció asombrado, rodeando con sus manos la flor que aún poseía Karamatsu.

—Es el mayor tesoro que tengo aquí, es la única que en todos estos años pudo florecer...después de esa guerra todas desaparecieron, y no sé si exista otra en alguna parte—Todomatsu escuchaba atento cada palabra pero sin dejar de observar la flor con sus manos alrededor de ella, tenía la sensación de que si la tocaba se iba a marchitar—es una luchadora...como tú. Después de todo fuiste un nacimiento milagroso, te lo había mencionado ¿no?

El menor no soltó palabra alguna, pero su mirada se dirigió al oji azul. En eso éste le puso la flor en el cabello.

—Feliz cumpleaños Todomatsu.

—Karamatsu...—pronunció tocando con su mano la flor—pero...¿no se marchitará sacándola de ahí?

—No, tiene el mismo poder que le dí al agua, no le hace daño salir de ahí. Quisiera poder hacerlo con todo lo demás, pero es lo que he logrado hasta ahora—respondió acomodando la flor de mejor manera en el cabello de Totty—aunque ahora es tuya.

Sonrió enternecido para luego abrazarse al mayor, el cual le correspondió con cariño.

En seguida de eso ambos taparon el agujero y se dirigieron a 'casa'.

* * *

Siguieron platicando normalmente de camino, y al llegar Poseidón acompañó al tritón a su lugar de dormir, después de todo ya se había hecho tarde.

—No sé bien qué decir ahora, sólo...gracias por lo de hoy.

 _—Hey,_ eso suena a despedida ¿quieres que me vaya?

—Pues...¿no tienes nada más que hacer? o ¿pasar tiempo con _alguien_ más?—se notó el tono sarcástico en su última frase.

— _Auch_ no...hoy es tu cumpleaños, además—comenzó a decir nadando hacia la concha y abriéndola—te habías quejado de que ya no pasaba tiempo contigo ¿no? Así que te acompañaré _all day._

—Ja ¿en serio?—Karamatsu respondió a su pregunta recostandose boca arriba en lo que era su cama.

Aunque finalmente Todomatsu no rechistó, y se fue a recostar en la otra esquina. Duraron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Karamatsu giró su cabeza hacia el menor, notando que éste acariciaba la flor con sus dedos.

—¿Te gustó?

—Bastante, gracias—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Eres el único al que le he hecho este tipo de obsequios...es injusto ¿verdad?—pronunció manteniendo su vista hacia arriba ganandose la mirada del menor—Yo...Poseidón. Haciendo este tipo de cosas sólo por alguien en específico, teniendo a más esperando por un regalo así, que les diera aunque sea la pequeña esperanza de que algún día todo regrese a la normalidad.

—Sí, es injusto—respondió provocando que el otro se girara viéndole sorprendido—¿qué? ¿no es lo que esperabas que dijera?

Karamatsu sonrió bajo la mascarilla.

 _—Yes_ ~ pero me ha tomado por sorpresa tu sinceridad, has crecido mucho, _baby—_ Todomatsu soltó una risa ante el comentario del oji azul.

—Pero ¿sabes? Me gusta que me consientas sólo a mí—le dijo el menor, tomándolo por sorpresa de nuevo—pensé que había dejado de ser especial.

—¿Eh? ¡Eso nunca! Lo has sido desde el primer momento en que te tuve en mis brazos. Te convertiste en mi nueva compañía.

—¿Nueva?

—Sí, antes de tenerte conmigo, y de que toda esta guerra se desatara...me mantenía siempre con la compañía de un bello delfín. Era mi mejor amigo, siempre andaba conmigo ¿sabes?—contó recibiendo la total atención del de orbes rosados.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con él?—el mayor dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—No resistió todo esto...pero aunque era de esperase, fue muy duro dejarle ir—hizo una pausa ladeando su cabeza hacia el menor, quien le veía atento y parpadeante—pero entonces te encontré...dentro de lo que cabe, todo dejó de parecerme tan triste y vacío al tenerte conmigo.

Todomatsu bajó la mirada formando una sonrisa tranquila bajo la mascarilla.

—Aunque bueno...Totty ¿crees que soy guapo?—Todomatsu parpadeó sorprendido luego de echarse a reír.

—¿A qué viene ese cambio de tema tan repentino?

 _—Oh come on_ , dime.

—Bien...—suspiró pensativo—es difícil decir algo si no conozco la mitad de tu cara, podrías ser espantoso bajo esa mascarilla.

Se notaba la sonrisa burlesca que el menor traía en su rostro.

 _—Heh_ ~pero por encima de ella ¿qué ves?

—Mmm no estás mal—la respuesta del tritón le sacó una risa a Karamatsu.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sip~pero en fin...Karamatsu ahora dime tú. ¿Piensas que soy guapo?—preguntó con una expresión de fingida inocencia.

—Creo que eres...lindo—Todomatsu entrecerró los ojos incrédulo.

—¿Lindo? ¿qué diferencia hay en que te parezca lindo y no guapo?

—Pues, guapo es una persona más...como yo~ atractivo, varonil, masculino—explicó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no soy atractivo, varonil ni masculino?

—Estoy diciendo que tú eres más...delicado, con unos ojos grandes, con...largas pestañas...lindo—explicó pausadamente pero haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Todomatsu quedó en silencio sonriendo cálidamente.

—Wow, por la forma en que lo has dicho juraría que estás enamorado de mí.

—¿E-Eh?—respondió con nerviosismo.

—Sí, apostaría incluso que estarías dispuesto a dejar a Totoko por mí—Karamatsu rió divertido antes de acercarse más a él para responderle.

—Más bien diría que el enamorado eres tú, y estás celoso de Totoko~ —bromeó siguiéndole el juego al más joven.

—Tal vez...—sólo que éste respondió con más seriedad, cosa que hizo a Karamatsu borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Después de unos momentos de estarse viendo fijamente, Todomatsu se apegó por completo a Poseidón, cubriendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor. Al igual que mientras posaba ambas manos en el pecho contrario.

Karamatsu le abrazó conmocionado, y el tritón se acurrucó aún más.

—Karamatsu...quiero estar contigo.

La mirada comenzó a palpitarle al oji azul, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa escuchó la voz de Totoko acercarse.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, Todomatsu se separó del mayor y simplemente le pidió que se escondiera. No quería que la conversación quedara ahí, y ambos sabían que si Totoko le veía lo llevaría consigo.

El oji rosa salió dejando a Karamatsu escondido en la concha, y pronto se encontró frente a Totoko.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sé que Karamatsu está contigo.

—Sí, estuvo aquí, pero ya se fue.

—¡Mientes! Además...—pronunció acercándose a él—ni creas que he pasado por alto tu interés en él, puedo verlo.

—No sé de qué hablas...—respondió con sarcasmo.

—Lo sabes bien, aunque independientemente de eso...no confío en tí—le agudizó la mirada—ese tan misterioso nacimiento tuyo...no puedo creer que Karamatsu no vea lo extraño de eso ni note tus raras conductas.

Todomatsu en eso se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Tus celos te han vuelto paranóica.

—¡Nada de eso! Sólo aléjate de él.

—¿O qué? ¿tanto te asusta que un macho te quite a tu hombre...?

Totoko reaccionó furiosa y abofeteó a Todomatsu, el cual asustado se sostuvo la mascarilla al sentirla floja. Acción que hizo a Karamatsu salir enseguida de donde estaba.

La sirena estaba asustada, tampoco planeaba que su golpe pudiera acercar al tritón a su muerte. Y claro, Poseidón no estaba contento con ello.

—Es suficiente Totoko...—la sirena balbuceó ante lo dicho, pero al ver como Karamatsu abrazaba al tritón aferrandose a él, no pudo hacer nada más que marcharse en un impulso.

Todomatsu se mantuvo cubriendo su rostro en el pecho de Karamatsu, hasta que el mayor lo tomó con sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos.

 _—¿Are you okay,_ Totty?—el tritón asintió.

—Karamatsu...¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí?

—¿Eh? Lo que sea, _you know._

—Yo...quiero besarte—el de orbes azules guardó silencio unos segundos al no esperarse tal confesión.

—Eso no se puede, _baby..._

—¡Sí se puede! Sé el precio que tendríamos que pagar por ello pero...es algo que he anhelado durante mucho tiempo. Además que ya estoy harto de esta vida—decía abrazandose al otro con una mirada suplicante—sé que es injusto pedirte esto pero...

Karamatsu le vio a los ojos pensativo.

—¿Sabes? La impotencia de vivir así también está pudiendo conmigo. Esperar más tiempo sería sólo alargar lo inevitable, y...si es algo que tú deseas—Todomatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido—creo que elegir morir a tu lado sería menos doloroso.

El menor sonrió con alegría y se estrechó contra Poseidón, el cual le correspondió con cariño.

Lo habían prometido, pero pasarían unos días juntos antes del final.

Y en uno de esos Todomatsu había aprovechado para nadar a la superficie de nuevo, llevaba tiempo de no asomarse como siempre lo hacía, y le había dicho a Karamatsu que quería volver por última vez.

Asomó la mitad superior de su cuerpo recargandolo sobre una roca, pero momentos después una silueta se hizo presente.

—Totty~ hace tanto que no te habías pasado por aquí—se escuchó una voz conocida por el oji rosa que le habló animadamente—¿hay algo nuevo que contarme?

La silueta ahora se convirtió en el cuerpo de un hombre que no poseía una mascarilla de gas, y que reposaba su cuerpo boca abajo sobre una nube que levitaba a unos centímetros del tritón.

—Sí...ya está hecho.

—¡¿En serio?! Que buena noticia, sabía que ibas a lograrlo pero no creí que tan pronto—le sonrió ampliamente mientras que el más joven mantenía una expresión serena—pero ¿qué es eso?

Preguntó refiriéndose a la flor.

—Un obsequio de Karamatsu.

—Sí que lo hiciste caer...oh hermanito, sigues siendo tan blando y débil—pronunció más para sí mismo recordando a Karamatsu—pero en fin ¿cómo lo hará?

—Ambos nos quitaremos juntos la máscara, planeamos un primer y último beso.

—Oh, pero no lo harás ni tampoco te quitarás esa mascarilla, recuerda que en el mar no puedo usar mi poder y no podría salvarte—pronunció acercándose al menor—procura que él lo haga primero, con eso habrás terminado tu parte. Yo seré quien te quite esa mascarilla que tanto odias, y entonces...te convertirás en mi reina~.

Dijo eso último en un tono más suave mientras sostenía la barbilla de Todomatsu, quien le veía sin expresión. Pero entonces se escuchó un ruido bajo el agua, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Totoko...—pronunció el menor observando como la sirena nadaba a gran velocidad lejos de ahí.

—¡No dejes que se vaya! Si nos escuchó podría arruinarlo todo.

Todomatsu se hundió persiguiendo sin éxito a la otra, quien había tomado ventaja en su huída, hasta que logró encontrar a Karamatsu.

El mayor le vio llegar muy alterada, y ésta en desesperación le rogó porque la dejara hablar. Y al conseguir recobrar el aliento comenzó a explicarle lo que había escuchado.

—¡Te dije que no confiaba en él!—le exclamó ante la mirada parpadeante del otro—¡debes creerme, Karamatsu!

—Totoko, estás llegando demasiado lejos—en eso apareció Todomatsu, quien mantenía una expresión de pánico al ver a la sirena hablando con Karamatsu.

—¡Atrévete a negar que estás confabulado con Zeus para asesinar a Karamatsu!—habló dirigiéndose al tritón.

El mayor al ver la cara que traía Todomatsu, no pudo más que continuar defendiéndolo mientras que la sirena intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Poseidón.

—Totoko porfavor...basta.

—¡No! Debes creerme, ¡aléjate de él, no confíes!—Todomatsu mantenía la mirada baja mientras los otros discutían, y en eso Karamatsu quiso acercarse a él pero reaccionó retrocediendo.

—Es cierto lo que dice, te engañé Karamatsu.

La discusión quedó en silencio en cuanto habló el tritón, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando entonces Poseidón en un impulso tomó a Todomatsu del brazo y se lo llevó lejos de ahí.

—¿Es verdad eso, Todomatsu? ¿Estás aliado con Osomatsu?—preguntó una vez se encontraban a una considerable distancia.

—¡Sí!—exclamó el más joven soltandose del agarre de Karamatsu. El cual se mantuvo viéndolo con insistencia en busca de respuestas—Él creía que...al seducirte podría convencerte de que te quitaras la mascarilla.

—...Y al morir, él podría hacerse con el poder de todo—le siguió y luego asintió el tritón. Sólo que para sorpresa del más joven, Karamatsu rió ligeramente llamando por completo su atención—Totty...¿de verdad esperaste que me dejaría morir contigo así nada más? ¿Dejando desamparado a mi océano?

Le comenzó a explicar con un tono triste en su voz.

—Yo tengo claro que Osomatsu lleva esperando todos estos años a que algo me suceda, y en esa guerra creyó que lo había logrado. Pero una diosa sanó mis heridas, no pudo devolverme mi poder pero salvó mi vida—pronunciaba con desánimo—Después de eso le hice prometerme que si algo me sucedía, se haría cargo de mi reino y de todo aquel que viviera en él. Y cuando tú me pediste aquello, supe que no tendría de qué preocuparme..."esa diosa se la dejará aún más difícil a mi hermano" pensé.

—En cualquier caso...no debes preocuparte. Ahora que sabes esto, no hay motivo para que te quites esa máscara.

—Sí la hay—interrumpió sorprendiendo al tritón—te lo dije, tarde o temprano moriré, no hay razón para alargar lo inevitable.

—¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Ya no tienes por qué!—el mayor le sonrió.

 _—Heh_ sí, lo soy...pero además—decía mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la mascarilla de su rostro—te lo había prometido.

Terminó esa frase dejando caer la mascarilla de sus manos.

—Pero ahora es mejor que te vayas, no será como lo habíamos planeado así que...quiero estar sólo.

Después de decir eso retrocedió un poco. Todomatsu no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, así que simplemente tomó la flor de su cabello y la dejó encima de una roca a un lado de Karamatsu, para luego marcharse.

* * *

El tritón había llegado a la superficie de nuevo, y esperó a que Zeus se hiciera presente. No tuvo que esperar mucho, el otro siempre se daba cuenta cuando Todomatsu llegaba a verlo.

—Regresaste, ¿qué pasó?

—Karamatsu ya se retiró la máscara de gas.

—¡¿En serio?! Pero cómo, ¿esa chica no dijo nada?

—Sí... él sabe todo.

—¿Y aún así lo hizo?—mencionó con una gran sonrisa enseguida de soltar un suspiro—pero entonces ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

Todomatsu se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada baja.

—¿No me digas que te encariñaste?—dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja—pero relajate, pronto ni siquiera recordarás su nombre.

—No, yo no quiero esto—pronunció poniendo las manos en su rostro, para luego levantar la vista hacia el de ojos rojizos—voy a irme con él.

El mayor soltó una carcajada al escucharlo.

—No puedes hacer eso, tú me perteneces. Yo fui quien te hizo sobrevivir cuando estabas muriendote con tus padres en la costa—decía sosteniendo ligeramente del cabello a Todomatsu para obligarlo a ver hacia arriba—si estás aquí en estos momentos es por mí.

—¡No! Si estoy aquí es por Karamatsu—replicó mirando fijamente al mayor—yo no te importo ¡si me salvaste fue sólo para usarme en contra de tu hermano! Mientras que él...se hizo cargo de mí sin esperar nada a cambio.

—...¿Estás traicionándome?

—No...si traicioné a alguien fue a él, y no pienso perder más tiempo contigo—sentenció después de quitarse la mascarilla y lanzarla lejos.

—Pudiste haber gobernado a mi lado Todomatsu, pero si ésta es tu decisión...no haré nada para evitarlo—pronunció viendo como el otro se hundía en el mar, pero segundos después el tritón asomó la parte superior de su cuerpo de nuevo.

—Sobre eso...no celebres tan pronto, puede que te choques contra una pared—respondió sonriendo ante la mirada interrogante de Osomatsu, retirandose enseguida.

...

Todomatsu nadó con desesperación buscando a Karamatsu mientras cubría su rostro, sabía que el poco poder que le quedaba al mayor probablemente le aseguraba que resistiría un poco más. Pero a él le quedaba menos tiempo.

A lo lejos Totoko pudo notar al tritón, al verlo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía así que nadó hasta él.

—Si buscas a Karamatsu no lo encontrarás aquí, no me dijo a donde iba pero...lo vi nadar hacia allá—dijo apuntando hacia una dirección.

El tritón estuvo por dudar de ello, pero reconoció el lugar hacia donde apuntaba la sirena.

—¿P-Por qué me ayudas?—pronunció con dificultad y agudizando la mirada.

—¿A caso quieres morir aquí conmigo? ¡No pierdas tiempo, idiota!—Todomatsu tomó consciencia de ello y nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar.

Era la zona que Karamatsu le había mostrado días antes, y al llegar lo vio ahí como esperaba, sólo que el mayor no notó su presencia. Así que Todomatsu se lanzó a abrazarlo por detrás.

—¡S-Sé que debes odiarme! Pero Karamatsu...te juro que a pesar de todo, los celos que me provocaron el que pasaras más tiempo con Totoko eran reales, todo lo que pasé contigo...era real—comenzó a decir aún abrazado a la espalda de Poseidón—y la vez que me trajiste aquí, junto con lo que me dijiste en casa ese mismo día...nunca había sentido algo así.

Todomatsu comenzó a toser no sólo por la falta que la mascarilla le hacía a su cuerpo, sino por el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para hablar claramente.

Por ello en seguida Karamatsu se liberó del agarre para darse la vuelta.

—Todomatsu...te la quitaste.

—¡¿A caso me escuchaste?!—Karamatsu sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Eres mucho más lindo de lo que había imaginado—pronunció para luego mostrar la flor que Todomatsu le había dejado antes y volvió a acomodarla en su cabello.

El menor sonrió mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Karamatsu con sus manos.

—P-Perdóname, por mi culpa no podrás cumplir tu promesa de regresarle la vida a tu océano—Karamatsu negó con la cabeza.

—En todos estos años a lo único que le he podido dar vida es a este agujero, iba a morir antes de lograr algo más grande—hizo una pausa acercando su rostro al de Todomatsu—pero aún hay una promesa que puedo cumplir.

Dijo luego de besar suavemente al de orbes rosas.

—T-Te amo Karamatsu—susurró en los labios del mayor, siendo correspondido con una sonrisa.

—Y yo a tí, Totty...—respondió sosteniendo el rostro del tritón, enseguida de unir sus labios de nuevo en un beso delicado que se fue volviendo intenso. Ya no había por qué contenerse.

Ambos se abrazaron y dejaron hundir sus cuerpos al fondo.

Pronto comenzaron a azotar las olas, el océano entristeció al sentir la pérdida de Poseidón. Pero Karamatsu y Todomatsu habían sido liberados de esas cadenas.

Fin.

 **Por si dudan, esa "diosa" que le causará problemas a Oso Zeus es Choro Megami(?) así que...notese ese OsoChoro subliminal (?) xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado :')**


End file.
